


how did we get here?

by brodiebear



Series: coldflash oneshots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, stuck in the elevator bc of a power outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodiebear/pseuds/brodiebear
Summary: It's Barry's worst nightmare and best dream come to life, all at once. There's a massive power outage across Central City, leaving Barry and Leonard stuck in an elevator together.Leonard has been brought in on a case, a series of copy-cat thieves. Who better to case and catch a thief than a thief himself?





	how did we get here?

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my best friend, ariel.  
> i have absolutely no regrets, i have absolutely no excuses for this. it's literally just porn without plot (well, you know ... moderate plot but mostly porn).

"You're clear on the plan?" Barry asked again, for the fifth time in the space of twenty minutes. He wanted to make absolutely certain that Leonard knew what the plan was, that he wasn't going to stab him in the back or run off half way through. He really hoped he wouldn't do that because Barry knew that there were going to be casual clothed officers hanging around each block that they went past, so if he did ... he was going to get caught and he'd be taken back to prison.

"Just as clear as the first time you went over the plan." Leonard muttered, clearly unhappy with the constant questions. Leonard had planned many heists in his time, many that had gone through successfully (before The Flash showed up). He had a reputation for himself, he was well liked throughout the criminal line. He didn't need to be reminded of the plan any more than once. 

"I just want to make sure that you're clear on what we're doing." Barry said with a light shrug, hands resting on his hips. "No part of this can go wrong because if it does, there's a good chance they'll go underground and we won't see them again for months." Usually, when criminals found out that there were cops on their trail - they went underground, they disappeared until attention died down surrounding them.

Leonard was clearly done with the conversation because he was starting to walk towards the elevator that would lead them both to the bottom floor of the CCPD precinct. 

Barry looked to Joe, then back to Leonard and back to Joe with an exasperated groan and he threw his hands up into the air. "Right, I guess - I'll see you later. I'll give you a call if anything goes wrong." He hoped that nothing would go wrong because that would be ... really unfortunate. 

Joe gave a small wave, though he didn't look too happy with the situation at hand. He knew that Barry would be safe because of his powers but that didn't mean he was a fan of the idea at all. 

"Wait up." Barry called out as he jogged up behind Leonard to reach him at the elevator. "This is going to work." Was he trying to convince Leonard or himself? Himself seemed the most likely. He didn't want any of this to go wrong because if it did, the CCPD would likely blame Leonard for it and he'd end up with a very crappy deal. 

"Slow day,  _Flash?_ " The word was practically purred out, in such a way that it sent shivers down Barry's spine. It was visible, too. The hair raised on the back of his neck and his body tensed slightly while he leaned forward to press the already lit elevator button. He wanted the elevator to come and come fast, so they could get in and out and get on with the case. 

"It's not a slow day." Barry retorted, clearly more keyed up than he had been before, judging by the tone of his voice and the fact that he wasn't actually looking at Leonard. Instead, he was looking directly at the elevator doors - like he was wishing for them to hurry up and open. 

It was like the elevator Gods had heard him because the elevator made a noise and the doors opened slowly. 

"Thank God." Barry murmured quietly, resting his hands behind his back. He stepped forward and into the elevator, turning around on his heel to look at Leonard, who was practically sauntering into the elevator. 

Once Leonard was in the elevator, Barry reached forward and pressed the button for the ground floor. He watched as the doors slowly came to a close, leaving them the only two in the elevator. He reached back and sighed quietly, hands moving to rest in front of his body.

"Looking a little tense there,  _Flash_." The name practically rolled off of his tongue, sending shivers down Barry's spine for the second time that day. He was really trying to wind Barry up, wasn't he? Trying and succeeding, which was the worst part of it all. 

Barry decided to rise above, to not answer Leonard at all. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He wasn't going to give in and he wasn't going to show that Leonard was winning, that he was successfully winding him up. 

His attention was drawn upward, towards the lights, as they started to flicker ominously. On and off, on and off and then ... off. The elevator startled and shook, then stopped. The mechanical whirring came to a stop, along with everything else electricity related.

An unimpressed groan came from Barry and he rubbed the side of his face. "Fantastic," he muttered under his breath, "what else could possibly go wrong today?" 

"Powercuts happen often in the CCPD, Barry?" Len asked, half serious and half teasing. 

"No - this is the first time it's happened. I'm sure the back up generator will start any minute now and we'll be moving again in no time." He said, though he didn't sound all that sure. He didn't sound all that confident because he wasn't even sure if the CCPD had backup generators. How long would it be until the power was back up again? He could only hope that it would be soon, relatively soon. They had a case they needed to be getting to. 

"Mm." Leonard took a step back so that he could lean against the wall of the elevator, arms folding over his chest in a very unimpressed manner. He wasn't too much a fan of waiting around. 

Minutes passed and nothing happened, there was no mechanical whirring - there was no beeping sound. Barry pressed the emergency button and nothing happened. Nobody answered. There was a good chance that nobody was answering because there was a power cut. Power outage, shortage. 

Minutes turned into half an hour and Barry was just about ready to lose his mind. He sighed loudly, hand rubbing the side of his face. He was getting restless, to say the very least. He was getting bored and his energy levels were reaching critical mass. He needed to get out and run, he needed to do something to get rid of the excess energy. He needed to do something to burn off the energy. 

Leonard could clearly see that Barry was starting to lose his mind, if the pacing was anything to go by. Did he even know that he was pacing? He was pacing back and forth, hands rubbing the side of his face, pulling at his hair. 

"Stop pacing." Leonard said quietly, glancing down to the floor and then back up to Barry. He slid down the wall slowly, knees resting against his chest. His hands settled against his knees and he watched Barry pace back and forth.

"I can't. We're just stuck here. Nothing to do. Nobody is coming to help us because nobody can get to us. Because the power is off!" Oh yeah, he was getting restless and it was showing. 

That was when Leonard smirked and glanced up to Barry. "Take a seat, Barry. Relax." 

Barry laughed incredulously, eyes wide. " _Relax_? Are you joking? I can't just - relax in a situation like this."

Leonard patted the floor beside him and Barry glared at him, for a good few minutes, then finally gave in and sat down with a loud huff. His knees pressed to his chest and he looked forward, staring at the wall. 

Another twenty minutes passed and there was no sound coming from the outside, there was no sign of the electricity turning back on. They really were stuck in this elevator, weren't they? God, Barry was almost sure that he was going to go out of his mind. He was going to end up scratching at the walls, desperate to get out of the tiny metal box. 

"I can't do this." Barry pushed to stand up and walked towards the elevator doors, pulling at one of them - to no avail, which surprised nobody. "I can't just sit here and wait to be rescued." 

"Barry, sit back down. They'll come when they can." Leonard was actually thinking clear headed about all of this, he wasn't panicking and he wasn't feeding into Barry's panic, either. 

"I need something to do! I can't just... sit here and wait. I can't. I need something to do." He didn't like the silence of the room, he didn't like being left alone with his thoughts. He didn't like any of that. He was often pulled into the darkness of his thoughts and it always left him feeling worse off than before. 

"Is that so?" There was that smirk again, Leonard looked like the cat that got the cream. "I've got an idea. Take a seat." He patted the concrete floor again, slender fingers tapping lightly against it. 

Barry looked down to the fingers, then to Leonard's face and then back down to the floor. He sighed quietly, moving to sit back down next to Leonard. He leaned against the wall, legs stretched out straight. "What's this idea of yours?" He asked curiously, turning his head to look at Leonard, brow risen. 

It all happened so fast after that. One minute, Barry was just sat there - leaning against the wall and the next minute - Leonard was in his lap. Cupping his face, leaning in closer. "Do you want this?" He had to ask, he had to make sure that Barry wanted this - just as much as he did. It took a lot for him to make this move, knowing that it could end very, very, badly. 

Barry's eyes were wide, surprised. His arms circled around Leonard's waist, keeping him there - secure and safe. He swallowed, heavily, then nodded his head very slowly. Very certain but very nervous. He leaned forward slowly, helping to close the space. 

Len smirked at that and leaned in to close the space. He pressed a hard kiss to Barry's lips and swallowed all of the noises hungrily, all of the shy whimpers and desperate - eager - moans. He was more than happy to swallow those noises, even though he wanted to hear them more than anything else.

Barry moved his hands to Leonard's waist, to his hips, to hold them tightly and press him down just a touch as he leaned into the kiss, eager and hungry. He nipped at Len's lower lip, revelling in how Len shivered at the action. It was Barry's turn to swallow the noises, tongue running over the seam of Len's lower lip - asking for entrance, which was granted just seconds later.

It was a battle for dominance, tongues pressed hard against one another, flicking and smoothing over one another. Eventually Barry won out, which was more pleasing than he expected it to be. His legs pressed tightly together - to give Leonard a better seat and to keep himself from shifting too much. It didn't stop him from bucking his hips up and he smirked as Len gasped out.

Len pulled back from the kiss to breathe and smirked, that signature Cheshire grin and surged forward, lips attaching to Barry's neck. He kissed along the skin of his neck, then bit down and sucked a fast fading mark into the skin. Even if the mark faded, he knew that it was going to make Barry more and more desperate and that was the goal here. To help his brain calm down, to slow down. He nipped along the length of his neck again until he could press a few kisses to the space behind his ear. 

Barry shuddered and whined, fingers digging into Len's hips, hard. He bucked his hips up again but this time more controlled, this time more purposeful - trying to grind himself up against Len's ass, to gain some kind of friction. His toes curled in his shoes and his dick throbbed against his jeans, fully erect by this point. He needed to get his pants off and fast. 

Len shifted his hips, purposefully pressing down against Barry's very hard cock. "Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?" He teased, leaning forward to kiss Barry again and hard, at that. Tongue soothed over his lower lip before he bit down on it, sucking it into his mouth. It made Barry squirm underneath him and he chuckled. "Tell me what you want, Flash." There it was again, the purring - the velvety tone. 

"I want-" What did Barry want? That was a question, wasn't it? He breathed out slowly, shakily - chest heaving with each intake and exhale. His toes curled in his shoes and his dick throbbed against his jeans, heart pounding in his chest with the excitement and nerves. "I want you to touch me." There, wasn't so hard, was it? No, not at all. He just had to hope that Len was going to go through with it and not leave him high and dry. 

"Mhm. I am touching you." Len made a point of lightly running his index finger down Barry's cheek, down the side of his throat. His finger stopped at Barry's collarbone and he smirked, looking the world of innocent. "You'll need to be far more specific than that." 

Barry groaned, loudly, at the purposeful teasing. His head fell back against the wall and he bucked up slightly, reaching up to take Len's wrist. He guided the hand down his chest, towards his stomach and then settled it over his throbbing outline. He bucked up into the touch and he gasped as Len's fingers wrapped around the outline of his dick. "F-uck-" 

"Like that, you mean?" Len asked, pressing his palm down hard against Barry's outline. He could feel his dick throbbing underneath his hand and that made him smirk, proud. He squeezed his outline again, watching as Barry's hips bucked up into the feeling. He looked beautiful. Head back, lids shut - fluttering slightly - mouth half open and fingers scraping helplessly at the floor, trying to find some kind of purchase. 

"Y-uhh-huh-" Barry was completely lost to the pleasure by that point. It'd been a long time since someone else had touched him like that and he was completely lost to it. He didn't want it to stop, either. God, he didn't want it to stop ever. His head came forward, though, to look at Len as he heard the zip of his jeans come undone. He lifted his hips so that Len could wiggle them slowly, giving him enough room to pull his boxers down, too. 

As soon as Barry's throbbing, wet, cock was exposed to the fresh air inside the elevator - he hissed. It was cold because the head was wet, leaking - excited and wanting. Len's slender fingers wrapped around the base and his thumb rubbed over the head, purposefully sliding over the slit. Barry's hips bucked up and he gasped out again, toes curling hard in his shoes. He swallowed heavily, teeth biting at his lower lip to silence himself - he didn't want to be too loud. 

Len's hand began to move and Barry's hips twisted, ass cheeks clenching together as his hips rocked up into the touch. He moaned, loudly, chest bowing forward ever so slightly. One of his hands finally moved to grab Len's shoulder and his nails dug in, thumb pressing hard against the fabric as the hand moved gracefully up and down the length of his dick. Thumb continued to swipe over the head and he whimpered, swallowing hard again. "L-Len-" 

Barry was beginning to sound breathless, his entire body had begun to tense up and he could feel Barry's cock throbbing against his hand - pulsating. He was getting close, wasn't he? Everything about his body language said that he was getting closer and closer to the edge and that was exactly what he wanted. That didn't stop Len from sliding a hand down his own body, pressing down against his own crotch - to relieve some of the pressure. 

"H-Hey, wait - let ... let me touch you, too." Barry perked up, breathing in and out slowly - to try and even his breathing back out. To try and calm himself down a little so that he didn't burst prematurely. Barry sat up straight and shimmied back against the wall, then patted the space beside him. "Sit there. Let me - touch you too." 

Len looked hesitantly for a moment, he'd been more interested in getting Barry off and calming his brain down. Ever the boy scout, right? Barry was always interested in helping other people and Len shouldn't have been surprised that it extended into bedroom activities. So he sighed, nodded, and moved to sit down besides Barry. He lifted his hips after undoing the zip and button of his jeans and pushed them down ever so slightly, along with his boxers - freeing his hardened cock. 

Barry's eyes couldn't have been any wider. If they had, they might have bulged out of his head. "You - wow, you're, uh - you're big." He swallowed, mouth practically watering at the sight. He reached out slowly to run two fingers up the length of Len's cock and watched as Len shivered in response, hand tightening around his cock - which made his hips buck up slightly.

Len smirked as Barry's hips bucked up and he resumed his previous actions, sliding his loose fist up and down Barry's cock - thumb sliding over the head to collect the liquid, making the movement that much easier. His head fell back slightly as Barry began to do the same to him, loose fist slowly moving up and down - thumb swiping over the head to collect the liquid. Len wasn't sure of the last time he'd done something like this, the last time he'd been touched by someone that wasn't his hand. He couldn't complain about it, though. It felt good. 

Barry was quick to copy Leonard's actions, hand loosely pumping up and down his cock. He tightened his grip after a few minutes but stilled his hand, letting it vibrate slightly. Just enough that it would feel like he'd put an actual vibrator to Leonard's cock. The reaction he could was beyond what he expected, beyond beautiful. Leonard let out the loudest moan to date and his thighs tensed, hips bucking up into the touch eagerly. 

"Don't - fuck, don't stop." Len begged quietly, bucking his hips up into Barry's stilled fist. He moaned, loudly again, hand stilling around Barry's cock. He moaned, over and over again, as his hips bucked into the motion. Unbelievable. Barry had somehow found a way to utilize his powers to be part of the bedroom routine and fuck, if it wasn't one of the best feelings Len had felt in his entire life. He rocked up into fist, over and over again until he felt that familiar twist in his stomach - the spring, tightening more and more until it was threatening to burst. Threatening to snap. "I'm-" It was the only warning that Barry got before he was bucking wildly, uncontrollably, cock throbbing against his hand as he came. Hard. 

Barry's eyes widened as Len came, hand covered in white. He blushed, furiously, as he slowed down the vibrations and pulled his hand away slowly. He hesitantly flicked his tongue out against his hand and moaned, cheeks hot. He licked his hand entirely clean, cock twitching still against his stomach. He let his head settle back, letting himself breathe for a minute. Apparently, Len had other things in mind. The hand was tightening around his cock again, pumping slowly. Then, something else happened. Something warm wrapped around the head and - oh, fuck!

Hips bucked up slightly and Barry's head fell forward, watching as Len descended further down, taking more than just the head of Barry's cock into his mouth. He moaned, loud, toes curling against his shoes. He bucked up slightly and that was when the hands came down to pin his hips, stopping him from moving. Len's head dropped further and further down until he felt the head hit the back of Len's throat and he whimpered, loud. "Fuck, Len- fuck-" His hand moved to rest on the back of Len's head - not to guide or to force him down, just because he needed somewhere to put his hand. 

Len hollowed out his cheeks and sucked firmly, tongue swirling around the length of his cock before he focused on flicking against the slit. Dipping in occasionally while he sucked, pulling his head up so that he could suck solely around the head. He could feel Barry's cock twitching in his mouth, throbbing heavily and eagerly. He was leaking excitedly and Len moaned, cheeks hot and lips swollen. He heard something of a warning from Barry - it wasn't quite a word but it was close enough. Then his hips bucked up slightly and Len's hands went straight back down to his hips and he sucked harder, firmer, groaning happily as he swallowed everything he was offered. 

Barry's breaths came out in heavy pants, hand dropping to the concrete floor of the elevator. His toes finally uncurled and his body relaxed entirely, essentially becoming goo against the floor. He could have melted right then and there. He swallowed, looking to Len who had finally come back up for air. "That was - holy shit. That was - amazing." He said, flustered and a little embarrassed. He shimmied slightly, so that he could pull his boxers and jeans back up and zip them up once again. 

"Gone shy on me, Flash?" Len smirked, following Barry's actions and pulling his own jeans and boxers back up. He sat there, catching his breath with a happy little smile. "How was that for something to do?"

Barry laughed, shyly, hand rubbing the side of his face. "Yeah, that was - that was something else." He murmured, looking down to his knees.

"If you need another stress release, let me know." Len patted his thigh lightly, glancing around for a moment. 

A few minutes passed and Barry's head turned. "Hey, can you hear that? I think the elevator just kicked in again." He pushed to stand up and quickly walked towards the door, ear pressed against it. "It did! It's moving. We're moving. Get up. The doors are going to open any minute now."

Len rose his hands with a little smirk, then stood up and walked towards the elevator doors. "Think you're ready to face the day now,  _Flash?_ "

Barry nodded, cheeks still bright red. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out, then looked to the side as Len followed beside him. He kept his head down as they walked towards the entrance to the precinct and then out of it onto the street.

Thank God for powercuts, huh?


End file.
